


Don't Come Back

by aneverfixedmark



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneverfixedmark/pseuds/aneverfixedmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes to Kieran at his window. He's furious and wants Kieran to leave and not come back - But in that moment, there is something he wants much, much more. Not my characters, M for a reason, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Come Back

Mark Blackthorn knew the source of the sound coming from his bedroom window before he was even fully awake. Throwing back the covers he leapt out of the bed in one graceful movement, hurtling himself toward the window and flinging it open. There was a strangled yelp as Mark’s hands, curled into claws, sunk into the intruder dangling on the edge. But no matter how disgruntled he felt at being awoken by his ex lover in the middle of the night, he knew he could not drag a Faerie Prince inside a Shadowhunter Institute without raising alarms. And he wanted to deal with this in private.

Instead, Mark leaped onto the windowsill and, dragging Kieran with him, threw himself toward the ground. He landed without a sound and with minimal impact, helped by his Runes. Kieran, who bore no Runes, huffed as he collided with the dry earth outside the Los Angeles Institute. It was past midnight, but not so close to dawn that the light had begun to seep into the sky. The air was cool and crickets hummed in the brush surrounding them. Sweet smells of autumn filled the night. With a concentrated effort, Mark pulled Kieran upright and shoved his back against the wall. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, voice low and gravely. 

Kieran wouldn’t meet his gaze. He said nothing.

Mark pulled Kieran closer only to shove him harder against the stone. “What are you doing here?” he growled. His fingers knotted into the fabric of Kieran’s tunic and his knee shoved against the Fae’s leg, locking him in place. Kieran hissed in pain. 

“Nothing to inconvenience you or yours,” Kieran said sharply. Mark laughed.

“You woke me up from a rather pleasant dream, Kieran.” he said. “I am inconvenienced.”

This time Kieran did look at him. “Dreaming of your Shadowhunter princess, were you?” he snapped. His voice dripped with spite. 

Mark sneered. He had not forgotten Julian or Emma’s screams as Iarlath cracked the whip upon their backs. He never would. “My dreams are none of your concern. Now tell me what you are doing here, or I will raise the alarm.” 

A flush rose in Kieran’s neck and cheeks. He glanced away. “I was watching you.”

“Watching me? For whom?” 

“For myself you, Nephilim fool! You may have forgotten what transpired between us, years in the hunt, Mark Blackthorn. but my memory does not fade so quickly. I am immortal, and I shall carry those memories as if they were yesterday for the rest of my life.” 

“You desire me. So you watch me sleep?” Mark said. He shuddered, thinking of that awful film Dru forced him to watch about historically and anatomically inaccurate vampires wearing too much makeup. “No matter what memories we shared, our relationship is over. I do not want you, Kieran. I do not want you near my family and I certainly do not want to remember the boy who so selfishly led to the torment of the ones I love.” 

To his horror, Kieran’s lips turned up at one side, ever so slightly. “You cannot lie to me, Mark. Not with your words and certainly not with your body.” He looked down between them, and this time it was Mark’s turn to flush. He had grown hard. The proximity to Kieran… the heat of his feelings, no matter how convoluted or furious… “You might not wish me near your loved ones, but you do desire me.” said Kieran. 

Mark stood frozen, holding Kieran tight against the wall. Think, Mark, think. Remove yourself from the situation before you do something really, really stupid.  
“I swore you were my enemy,” Mark managed to say, his voice still thick and angry. 

“I may be that… but would you make love to your sworn enemy, Mark Blackthorn? Would you make love to me here and now on the grounds of the Institute you hold so dear?” 

Mark’s eyes flashed. How dare Kieran goad him after all that he had done, after what he had done to Jules and Emma, no matter the motivation. “No,” he growled, shoving Kieran’s legs further apart with his knee. “But I would fuck you.” 

He took Kieran’s head and shoved the Prince to his knees. Kieran gasped as Mark unzipped the jeans he had been too tired to remove before bed and shoved aside the briefs keeping him restricted. Taking advantage of Kieran’s open mouth, Mark pulled his hard penis free with his hand, and thrust it into Kieran’s throat. Kieran choked slightly at first, but moaned in pleasure as he accepted Mark’s girth and length. His tongue slid along the side of Mark’s penis, the pointed tip trailing patterns into the sensitive skin and Mark groaned. Kieran lifted his hand and held onto Mark’s thighs, steadying himself as he began to bob his head. Once, twice, three times — Mark lost count of how many times Kieran sucked him so deeply his head hit the back of Kieran’s throat. By the Angel. Kieran finally pulled back, gasping for air, his eyes meeting Mark’s cooly before diving back in, taking Mark in again. The edges of his bottom teeth grazed the underside of Mark’s penis and Mark hissed, grabbing Kieran’s head and holding it still. 

“Watch it.” he snapped, before allowing Kieran to continue. Kieran kissed the sides, the head of Mark’s hard cock, loving the way the veins throbbed at every touch. Moving his head to the side, he used his tongue and lips to suck lightly on Mark’s balls. Mark touched his forehead to the wall, eyes rolling as Kieran lapped at him. When his mouth returned to sucking his penis, Mark couldn’t hold himself back — he grasped Kieran’s head once again and began fucking his mouth in earnest. He could feel his balls colliding with Kieran’s chin as Kieran let his mouth hand wide for Mark to shove his hard dick into over and over, saliva spilling out the sides without care. He wanted Mark to use him. Use him if it was the only way he could have him. Mark might not forgive him, might hate him forever, but this was a worthy punishment. 

Mark felt his balls tighten and he pulled back almost violently. He wasn’t finished with Kieran yet. He grabbed Kieran’s arm and pulled him up to face level. The Faerie Prince’s eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. “Turn around.” Mark told him. Kieran did so. Mark moved down, pulling Kieran’s trousers with him. 

Mark grabbed Kieran’s ass in both hands and spread it — Kieran, taking queue, leaned forward against the wall, jutting his rear out better for Mark. Mark bit at the skin and Kieran moaned, shaking slightly. He continued to shake as Mark nipped a trail toward his ass hole, his hands running along the sensitive skin of Kieran’s thighs. When his mouth finally reached the sensitive hole, Kieran gasped at the feel of Mark’s tongue along his rim. Teeth and tongue grazed and licked at Kieran. Teasing him. Torturing him. Mark pulled back only to spat lubrication before burying his face in the boy’s ass. His tongue swirled and dived in and out, desperate to make the Faerie squirm. The resulting shudders and sounds coming from Kieran were enough to set Mark so hard he wanted to scream. In frustration he slapped Kieran’s ass quickly once, then twice, growling as Kieran yelped. He sucked his own finger quickly once, dousing it in saliva, before pushing it into Kieran’s waiting hole. 

Kieran, who had so far refrained from touching himself, grabbed hold of his own aching dick and began to pump in time with Mark’s finger slipping in and out of his ass hole. Mark added another finger, and another, furiously widening Kieran, readying him. When his third finger was moving comfortably in and out of the slick hole, Mark stood. Kieran whimpered in anticipation. “Mark,” he moaned, feeling the tip of Mark’s dick at his puckered entrance. Mark held him steady, sliding his dick up and down. Not yet, he thought.

“Beg me, Kieran.” 

“What?” Kieran sounded shocked.

“Beg me.” He said again. “Beg me for my cock, or I will walk away and you will never feel me again.” To emphasize this, he ran his tongue along Kieran’s neck, from the nape to the crook and up to the sensitive place behind his ear… he took Kieran’s ear between his teeth and tugged. 

“Unnnnfff,” Kieran groaned. “Please, Mark. Please. I desire you — you have no idea…”

“Not good enough.” Mark bit down harder.

“PLEASE.” Kieran said loudly. “I desire you Mark Blackthorn. More — I need you. I am nothing without you. An abandoned Faerie Prince. A lonely Hunter. Without you there is no one. Without your feel, your touch… I need you inside of me. Please, Mark. Please —“

Mark buried his cock deep in Kieran’s ass. Kieran let out a sound of shock, pain, and intense pleasure. It lowered into a moan, which grew into a steady hum as Mark began to thrust in and out of him. Kieran hissed as he rubbed himself in time with Mark’s thrusts, and Mark went blind with lust. He hated Kieran. Hated him for what he had done. But this was different. This was a need he could not control. He was beside himself. Faster and faster he fucked his Faerie Prince — pulling out as far as he could before burying himself deeply within Kieran as quickly as he could. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed around them, but Mark was not concerned. He cared not about who might hear, who might see. Not in this moment. In this moment, he was with Kieran. Kieran was his. Mark’s left hand steadied Kieran’s hip as the fingers of his right hand burred themselves into Kieran’s hair, pulling him back so Mark’s breathe tickled Kieran’s ear. He pounded into him faster and faster until Kieran yelled — and Mark stopped. He was deep inside Kieran, and began to pull slowly out. He held Kieran’s hair tightly back so he could whisper to him, enunciating each word with a thrust. “You… are… mine,” 

“Yes!” Kieran gasped. 

He grabbed Kieran’s hips with both hands and spun him around. He pushed Kieran down onto all fours, and moved between his legs. Again, he shoved into the boy so deeply that he yelled out, and Mark grunted with satisfaction. The endless rhythm of their bodies colliding… Mark felt the euphoria of it take over him. He reached down and brushed Kieran’s hand away from his own cock, and began to pleasure the boy himself. He penetrated and pumped away at him, feeling Kieran shake beneath him.

“Mark — I…” 

Mark could feel the tell-tale signs of Kieran’s release in his hand, and pulled it away quickly. Kieran whimpered at the loss, and Mark leaned back to smack his ass again. He growled as he began to move with renewed vigor. He lifted his face to the sky and grinned. 

Only a moment later he pulled himself free of Kieran again, and practically threw him onto his back. He wasted no time before pushing back into the Prince. He moved forward and kissed Kieran fiercely, teeth and tongues colliding and gnashing in their desperation. It was almost painful to break their mouths apart.

“Go ahead. Finish yourself.” Mark told him. Kieran practically dove his hand for his own rock hard cock, and began to pump himself at such a speed Mark actually laughed. He shoved Kieran’s knees further apart and rammed into the boy with all the strength he possessed — runes and training and years of the Hunt all amounting to a force that might have broken a lesser man. But Kieran was a Faerie Prince, no matter how he groveled for the cock within him now. 

When Kieran began to spurt his hot liquid all over himself, Mark unleashed a feral cry of triumph, thrusting himself deep within his lover one final time before spilling over the edge. He filled Kieran’s ass with his hot liquid and grunted as he collapsed atop of him. 

“Mark…” Kieran murmured.

With a deep breath and a concerted effort, Mark pulled himself from Kieran. He stood, tucking himself back within his jeans, and turned his back on Kieran.

“Mark?” 

“Don’t come back, Kieran.” he said. 

But he shook all the way back to his lonely bed.


End file.
